There are many commercially important operations in which it is necessary to physically mix plural distinct phases such as gases and liquids. Indeed, reactions between a gas and a liquid are common in the chemical industry. In such processes, it is important to maximize the interfacial area between the distinct phases so as to optimize the rate of reaction, the yield, or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in contacting of plural, distinct phases so as to enhance or improve the chemical processes being conducted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improvements in absorption and reaction of olefins, either gases or liquids, by sulfuric acid in the hydration of olefins to produce alcohols.